The Coven
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Deaths in a university set off Omi to investigate. While suspecting potential culprits, he discovers an ability he never knew he has occult powers. However, he’s given a short period of time to decide his fate.. last chapter!
1. Outcasts

**The Coven - Chapter 1 - Outcasts**

**_At Zena University…_**

A green sports car drove into a parking lot. Its engine hummed for a while before ending into a grunt. Removing his sunglasses, Yoji looked at Omi. Like flipping a page of a book, Omi had grown into a young man, at the edge of embracing adulthood. Beneath the dark blonde hair and a striking curl dangling down his forehead, there was a faint boyish look that Omi had on the first day they met. There was innocence like a new flower bud, waiting to bloom into a better man that Yoji hoped Omi would become. A joyful squeal of women's laughter caught his attention. He looked up and saw the university campus, alive with dreams and fantasies. Hopefully, Rex's friendly negotiation was persuasive enough to allow him to enter the school as an art teacher. Yoji smiled. He liked art, especially body art.

"Here we are." He playfully rubbed Omi's head. "Are you ready to study?"

"We are on a mission, remember?" Omi scowled, pushing away his hand. "And stop doing that! You will make everyone think I'm a little kid."

"Of course you are, you are my little 'cousin'," He pulled out a school bag, "Here's your bag."

"Thank you," Omi got out of the car. "What are you going to do?"

"The same as always, irritate Rex and visit Aya at the hospital. Ken's with him."

"Yoji..." Omi paused. "Aya will regain his sight one day, will he?"

Yoji kept silent, put on his sunglasses and replied, "One day, he will." Straining a smile, "Don't think of gloomy things. Focus on the grades. I'll be back this Saturday to pick you up. Meanwhile, stay out of trouble. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir!" Omi pretended to salute him.

The school rang bell and everyone flooded into the lecture halls. Quietly, Omi took a seat at the back, having a clear view of everyone. Then, someone touched his shoulder. He turned and saw a young lady with sea green hair hanging down her shoulders, twinkling apple eyes and cubby cheeks. As her supple pink lips bent into a crescent, a warm tingle rose in Omi's cheeks.

"Hi, you must be Kazuki Asataka, the new student." Lifting her hand. "I'm Sara Mikagami."

"Hi," Omi shook her hand. Her skin was like rose petals. "How did you know I'm the new student."

"As member of student council, it's my duty to make sure all new students are welcomed here."

"So, as student council member, is there any advice?"

"Three things. Pay attention, don't be late for classes and study."

"I think I can do that."

"I know you will and oh, one more thing," Lowering her voice, she pointed. "Whatever you do, stay away from these three."

Following Sara's direction, Omi saw three boys sitting at the other end. The first one was a fairly lanky man whose ash hair was groomed exactly like an ancient swordsman. His elfish face bore a pair of thin brows over his dark sapphire eyes. With a jacket over his black turtleneck shirt, he sat motionlessly with one leg upon the other. The second was athletically built in his casual attire of baggy T-shirts and jeans. Brushing his electric orange hair aside, he rubbed his firmly set jaw and turned his almond eyes to a girl. Flashing a rouge smile, he winked at her. The girl looked away and hurried to her seat. The last one reminded Omi of Crawford with his scholar appearance consisting of neatly combed navy hair, black-rimmed glasses and collar sweater dressing. Around his neck, he wore a bronze necklace of the crucified Christ.

"What about them?"

"If you don't want to stick in the wrong crowd, it's them." Sara sat up straight and looked at the lecturer taking out his notes. "People say that they caused Hitoro's death. I believe them. Hiroto wasn't the same after he joined them."

"Hiroto?" Omi asked innocently.

"Hiroto Kazeyousei. Surely, you must have heard of the multi million Kazeyousei Corporation. Hiroto was to inherit his family's business right after he finished school. Thankfully for his father, he has two more offspring."

"What do you mean when you said Hiroto wasn't himself?"

"He became very secretive, avoided campus activities and other social functions. It's only them he wanted to hang out with."

"That's true," said a boy, who was sitting behind Omi. "Sorry about interruption. I couldn't help overhearing you two talking about them."

"It's okay," Sara replied. "Kazuki, meet Roberto Churko. He's your room mate and one of the leaders in the student council."

"Hi," Roberto softened his voice. "Do you know what the latest buzz about them?"

"No, I don't. What?"

"Those three are warlocks, male witches if you know what I mean."

"No kidding," Sara crossed her arms. 'Nowadays, it's difficult to differentiate the wolves from the sheep."

"What were you expecting? Black outfits? Vampire make-up? It only happens in the movies. Do you know what I have heard? These three are looking for a fourth member. Something about finishing the circle."

"Roberto, that is so lame."

"Hey, the minimum requirement of cult group is four people. You know, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water. North, South, East, West... the whole witch stuff. Whatever it is, Kazuki, stay far away from them or you might end up dead like poor Hiroto."

"I thought that the newspapers said he committed suicide after his girlfriend's accident." Omi prompted. This conversation was going a lot better than he expected. It wasn't a surprise. He knew he had a way with people although he couldn't understand how he did it.

"Suicide?" Roberto snorted. "How many murders were made to appear as suicides?"

"Nevertheless," Sara concluded. "It's best that not to get involved with them."

* * *

_**Later in the afternoon…**_

At the archery arena, Omi held up a bow, drew back the string till his knuckles gazed at the angle of his jaw. He released. Out came a whizzing sound. The arrow flew and struck deeply into the heart of a red circle with a loud thud. The audience held their breathe in awe before going completely wild. The teachers stood dumbly and stared at each other in disbelief.

"All right, Kazuki!" Roberto applauded. "That was brillant. How did you do it?"

"Archery is my passion since childhood." Omi kept a wary eye on the girls. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Roberto slapped his hands upon Omi's shoulder. "Three bull eyes in the row and that is nothing? You're definitely part of the team. With your skills, we are going to win the national gold award! Tell you what. I'm going to discuss this with the teachers. They will have to let you in. See you later tonight in the dormitory."

"Sure, see you later," Omi replied, speeding off into the changing room before the girls had a chance to get a hold of him.

Turning the knob, Omi wished he could contact Yoji soon. Omi wasn't sure he was on the right track. It did feel great to be without the others yet awkward. On the other hand, he wasn't exactly hundred percent on his own because he was following what Yoji told him to do. Connections, he always said. The more connections one make, the easier to find information and the faster the mission would end. Omi looked at his digital watch. Wednesday. Considering what he learnt today, he should be doing just fine.

"Make more connections," he muttered, pulling down the handle. "A few more connections. Darn it! Why can't I open this locker?"

"You will have to bang it."

Omi jumped and saw three boys standing next to him, the ones whom Sara and Roberto mentioned.

"I'm sorry if I have frightened you," The one with the electric orange hair spoke. "See, I'll show you." Slamming his fist on the locker, he pulled down the handle. The locker door creaked opened. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Omi took out his bag. Feeling the dead silence, he held out his hand. "I'm Kazuki Asataka."

"Gau Suzuran," He pointed to the Crawford look-alike. "He's Michalik Fernandes and the other is Raphael Chaurasia." Half slouching, he continued. "I see you are skilled in archery. Ever thought of joining the school team."

"Not really, Roberto said he would be discussing with the teachers."

"Roberto, huh?" Crossing his arms. "Don't put too high hopes on him. He's full of empty words."

"Really," Omi slung his bag over his shoulders. "He sounds sincere."

"All members of the student council are trained to sound that way," said Gau. "Makes you feel like you are their friend."

"Especially Kelly," Raphael stroked his long ponytail. "She was capable of leading men on. Poor Hiroto, he didn't see that coming. Doesn't matter now. They are both dead. Guess that the runner-up is Sara. She's Kelly's best friend."

"What do you mean? Sara is sweet and friendly."

"The Devil always put the mask of a saint," Michalik adjusted his glasses.

"I don't understand."

"Kelly made Hiroto believed he could become a member of the student council. Such high hopes for a dream. Warned him, we did. He didn't listen and got his heart broken. She told him he wasn't student council material and not man enough for her," Gau closed the locker door. "The two got into a fierce argument and things became worse after that. So, beware of Sara. Don't say we didn't tell you." He grinned. "You don't believe us?"

"It's my first day and I'm already dragged into campus politics."

Raphael softly laughed. "There is no such thing as campus politics. It's simply tongue wagging that the student council creates to make themselves popular. It's the same in high school. Everyone wants to be somebody. Once you are at the top of the ladder, you have to do things to stay there. Even if it means to spread lies about other people."

"People like you?"

"Hit the nail on the head on your first day," Gau clapped. "Roberto and Sara know that we know they are dirty. To protect themselves, they dump the trash on us. It's their word against ours. Who would you believe? The student council or three helpless individuals? It's not that we are against them. We are against what they are preaching. If they are not practicing what they are preaching, then why should we obey their preaching? You get the picture?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, I have to go now. See you guys some other time?"

"Sure, no problem." Gau waved. "Catch you later, Kazuki."

Swiftly, Omi headed for the exit. Once outside, he heaved a sigh. He was glad to get out their presence. He didn't like the way they looked at him. It felt like they were trying to assess him.

"What makes you think he's the one?" Raphael spoke after the door was safely shut.

Michalik mentally calculated something with his fingers. "The stars show favour in Kazuki. I felt a strong presence in him. Deep," He licked his lips. "Mystical. He has a big secret."

"Besides that," Gau added. "His archery skills are very impressive. The precision, accuracy and the decisiveness he has displayed. Michalik is right. Kazuki has a secret. He did something more than just practicing on target boards."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Getting in

**The Coven - Chapter 2 – Getting in **

In the library… 

Omi disliked schools. It wasn't about the building. The government paid the architects to do it. It wasn't about the factory-like uniforms. It saved the trouble of choosing your clothes everyday. It wasn't about the books. He liked books. In fact, books are a lot easier to read from than the computer screen. It wasn't about the people. They had to attend school. That was the law. It was about the environment. Oh yes. That fuzzy warm atmosphere that lingered in the hallway without fail, even after the holidays. The reek of it in the lockers. That wholesome goodness that made everyone appeared to be so angelic that it fooled grownups to believe that they were the future. Omi exhaled deeply. Perhaps, he should approach a more positive attitude. Being the youngest in Weiss, a student was undeniably his best disguise. However, that didn't mean he had to like schools. With a practical flick of the papers, he briefly read through the documents, kindly provided by Rex.

Hiroto Kazeyousei. Besides an heir of a multimillionaire enterprise, he was the godson of an influential senator. Rubbing shoulders with people of power certainly had its benefits. Like his father, the senator deeply believed Hiroto was a 'sensible and rational young man'. Unsatisfied with the police investigations, he specially asked Rex for her assistance. There was no way for Rex to refuse. The senator was her third uncle.

Omi closed the file and exhaled. There were some things that needed to be accepted. And some things that needed to be done quickly, such as getting out of this place.

He stood up. His brows knitted into a frown. Someone was watching him. The annoying presence that he couldn't shake it away. The quietness of the library did not seem to improve his situation. Any minute now, a ghost was going to show up unexpected, he thought. Most probably, a woman with a bad hair day. Dressed in white. Black sunken eyes. To top it up, kindly add in a long demonic tongue. He noticed the clock wall that far away from him. Rats! Half past ten. A little too early for the supernatural.

"All right," he said. "Kindly come out before I beat the living hell out of you."

"Well well well." Gau applauded in a charlatan gesture, merging out of his hiding place like a layer of paint peeling off from a wall. "You are a lot better than I expected."

"Can you say anything more cliché than that?" Omi calmly stuffed his books into his pack bag.

"Look, Kazuki. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I find you very different from the other students. You may dress or talk like a normal student but there's something that sets you apart from them."

"Yeah right." Omi headed for the exit.

"Face it, Kazuki. You are a lot mature than you look." Omi stopped in his tracks. He could hear Gau's footsteps behind him. "There's nothing wrong about it because you know there's more to life than listening to boring gossips of boy-girl-relationships." Gau walked past and stood in front of him. "Filling in your brain with textbook knowledge that only ten percent is going to be used in the working world. Trying to fit in the world's definition of sexy. Have you read the papers recently? Urban men wearing make-up." He spat in disgust. "And to think ten years ago, society branded men wearing make-up as gays. You and I know that all these things are created just to waste time. Little distractions, you might say." He patted Omi's shoulders. "Michalik, Raphael and I are hanging out at Juzte Street for a while. We would appreciate it if you could join us."

"Sure." Omi replied reluctantly.

Gau broke into a smile. "See you tomorrow." He was about to leave when he turned back. "By the way, have a good night's sleep."

Later at night… 

Omi had a dream. He dreamt he was standing in front of Manx's grave. Her name was engraved in excellent calligraphy, including the date of her birth to the day she died and the last words of remembrance. Every word was in black upon the pearl white tombstone. He bent down and pulled out the weeds that gathered around the sides. Sadness took a toll upon his heart. He loved Manx, mainly because she was the only one who knew Persia most. He was unaware of the secret that Persia was his biological father till Manx told him a week before her untimely death. A bomb was planted in her car, undetected. The explosion was a sight that forever remained in Omi's mind. The suffocating smoke and stench of burning flesh were still in his nostrils. He hoped that her death was quick and almost painless.

Then, he heard someone behind him. Turning, he saw a man, dressed in angelic white clothes. His platinum gray hair was combed in a charming saintly fashion, covering the left side of his face. The colour of his skin was as white as an albino that heightened his high cheekbones His right walleyed eye showed absolutely nothing but complete composure of a deity. Omi knew that man. It was the witchdoctor who robbed Aya's sight.

Recklessly, Omi attempted to poison him with his flying dart. The witchdoctor caught it nimbly, as if he had foreseen it. Anger rose inside Omi. He tried to question the witchdoctor's intentions. What did he want Aya? Why did he kidnap him and then, out of the blue, release him after two years? The witchdoctor did not answer. Instead, he taunted Omi, twisting and turning words, corroding his mind to believe that Aya was responsible for his current state. There was a disturbing truth in his words, if Aya hadn't join Weiss Kreuz, Omi would have never known his dysfunctional family and his half-sister would be still alive.

Heedlessly, he attempted again to attack him. Once again, the witchdoctor evaded and caught him in his grasp. Omi struggled helplessly. He was incredibly strong. Licking Omi's neck, the witchdoctor caressed him, exposing him to unholy pleasures. Omi wanted to fight back but strangely, he couldn't. Then, a stinging pain punctured into his neck. Numbly, he limply fell to the grasses. He felt drowsy. That was weird since he sincerely thought he was awake.

The witchdoctor loomed over him, shaking the poison dart in his hands, commenting that it was regrettable that he hadn't got a chance to know him better. Omi would have made a fine apprentice. What the hell did he mean? Shaking all over, the last thing Omi remember was his smile. That vile smile. It was extending itself wider and wider till it surpassed a jester's smile. In that smile, Omi thought he saw it dividing itself into three separate smiles. In its hallucination, Omi saw Gau, Michalik and Raphael. They were laughing like demons, as if they have successfully brought his soul to Hell.

It was that moment that Omi snapped back to the waking world. Sweating all over, he panted till the pumping drumming in his head faded away. As the sweat gradually evaporated, releasing a wave of coolness on his skin, Omi dropped back onto the bed, dazed. Dreams were usually prophetic for assassins. Perhaps, it was telling him that these three had something to do with the witchdoctor. Omi did not want to think. He was too tired to think anyway.

So, he lay completely still and slide back to sleep.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"Gentlemen, may I present to you…" Gau waved his hand as if he was the ringmaster of a famous circus. "Our humble door to a secret world…"

"It's a bookstore, Gau." Michalik interrupted. He pushed the door. "Coming, Kazuki?"

"Sure." Omi shrugged his shoulders. "I could buy a few stationeries."

"This is no ordinary bookstore," said Raphael. "You can't get this from the Internet either."

"I see." Omi remarked, surveying the room. It looked as common as a shop that at the brink of closing down. There were rows of shelves and in the shelves, rows of books. One look and one wouldn't need a housekeeper to tell you that the place was in badly need of a proper cleaning. Carefully, Omi chose one, the one that appeared to be less fragile than the others. Gently brushing away the dust, he opened. Omi twisted his lips a little. The pages were old, in fact, tea yellow in colour. The words were faded, making it difficult to read. Taking a closer study, he discovered the words were not printed but rather, handwritten with its sentences slanting to the right. Pressing his finger just below the letterings, Omi attempted to read a few words.

"In this heat

In this beat

Take away this in a feat"

Out of the blue, a cooling breeze blew into his face. Startled, Omi slammed the book shut. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Cautiously, he looked around. Gau, Michalik and Raphael were occupying themselves with the books on the long rectangular table. Brushing his fringe aside, Omi was about to put back the book when he suddenly came face to face with a woman. She had a slightly long pointed face. Her cheekbones were high, giving a slight impression of an elf. Her black hair was braided and pushed backwards, making her neck long and elegant. Her eyes were deep green though Omi thought he caught a hue of amethyst in her pupils. Even though her skin shown no signs of mortal aging, Omi could not thinking that she was a lot older than she appeared to be.

"I see you express some interest in this book," she remarked with a certain accent that Omi could not deciphered. "Many tried but failed. You are the first."

"I didn't mean to do anything," said Omi, fearing that he have offended the woman. "It came right after I read those words…"

"It's alright." The woman smiled comfortingly. "No harm is done." She pointed at the book. Omi saw a beautiful gold ring on her finger. "That book is about elements. Mild things. Some little things we wish we can do for a bit of pleasure."

"I am not a witch. Warlock. Male-witch or whatever," Omi objected but once more, the woman interrupted.

"Many people don't know what they are till the time comes." She smiled knowingly. "Perhaps, you are one yourself. A natural. Are you going to buy the book?"

"Sure," He replied slowly. Maybe he should, or else he couldn't leave this place. "How much?"

"For you, I charge you twelve dollars." She led him to the counter. Her eyes rolled towards Gau and the others. "You are different from your friends, you know."

"Tell me about it," Omi muttered. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Raphael putting one of the books from the table into his bag.

"Don't bother, my dear," said the woman. Omi stared at her, wide-eyed. "Those books are terribly old. It's better that they are stolen than left rotting. There." She handed him a paper bag. "Here you go. I will see you very soon."

"Oh…" Omi replied awkwardly. He disliked the way the woman was looking at him. Any second now and her eyes could pop right out of their sockets.

"Are you boys going to buy or not?" The woman raised her voice at Gau and the others. "Or not, please leave. You are disrupting my business."

"Yeah, we are leaving," Gau snorted, sweeping his arm across the store. "Wouldn't want to disrupt whatever business you have. Man, this place is so empty and pathetic." He pushed the door opened. "Come on, gentlemen. I believe we have imposed on our hostess this time." Laughing like a hyena, he stepped out with Michalik and Raphael following behind. Omi was about to do the same when he decided to thank the woman properly. He turned. He gasped.

The woman was gone, making the store increasingly isolated. Keeping his eyes extra wide opened, Omi carefully walked backwards and left the store.

"Hey, Kazuki," Gau called once Omi was safely outside the store. He spotted the paper bag in Omi's arms. "My goodness, you actually bought something from that store."

"At least, it's better than shoplifting," Omi retorted. "I have to get going. Target practice is at three o'clock. See you later."

"We saw you," said Michalik. The way he looked at him was like Omi had done a bad thing. "Back then, we saw what you did."

"Do what?" Omi pretended to be innocent.

"Don't pretend," Raphael persisted. "We all saw it. How did you do it?"

"I don't know." Omi shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, I've got it right. Beginner's luck."

"Nope." Gau shook his index finger. "There's no luck in such things. You are a natural, Kazuki. Ever though of cultivating the power?"

"No," said Omi flatly. "See you all later."

"Yah, see you later. Oh, Kazuki," Gau grinned. "How did you sleep well last night?" He burst out laughing and walked away. Michalik and Raphael joined him.

As soon as the trio was no more than speck of dusts, Omi turned around and leave. Perhaps, on his way, he could drop by a drug store and buy a bottle of sleeping pills.

* * *

_**Back at the University…**_

"Yo! Kazuki!" Roberto called out, waving his hand. "Over there. Man, where were you? Target practice is almost starting. You better change. Coach doesn't like late students."

"Sorry." Omi quickly unlocked his locker. "I was out with Gau and the others."

"You were with who?" Roberto almost lost control of his voice. Making sure no one was within hearing distance, he continued softly and rapidly. "Are you nuts? If everyone knows, they will blacklist you. Nobody will want to be with you. They will treat you like a plague and I can't be seen with you or else they will treat me like one too and…"

"Roberto!" said Omi sternly. "Would you please step out of your little circle and smell reality? For goodness sake, you are acting like a kindergarten. Those petty things don't matter when you leave school. Besides, what's wrong with them? They are as ordinary as you and I."

"They murdered Hiroto and Kelly." Omi was about to say something when he saw the look in Roberto's face. For one still moment, he looked completely serious with his firm hard jaw and steely black eyes. Wordlessly, Roberto beckoned Omi to sit down. Leaning closer, he continued. His voice sounded raw without his accent that Omi had yet to decide whether it was real or not.

"What I am about to tell you may sound crazy but it is the truth." He swallowed. "Last night, after the juniors had left the meeting room, Sara, a few others and I did something. You are the only person to know about this but you must promise… no… swear on your life that you will not, WILL NOT, reveal this to anyone. Not to your parents, friends, pet or your priest for confession. Do you swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Omi replied as sincerely as possible.

"This is really important because if the Dean finds out, we will be expelled!" Roberto exhaled, releasing all the tension. "Last night, Sara brought the board. You know, the one that acts as a communication channel. The one that everyone puts their finger onto the marker and ask the spirit questions. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah…" Omi nodded numbly. "You are sweating."

"Well." Roberto wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "We sort of called out Kelly and Hiroto's spirits. At first, we asked a couple of questions for verification. When we were sure it was them, we then asked if the policemen concluded their cause of deaths correctly." His voice began unsteady. "The marker pointed no. Then, when Sara asked if they were murdered. The marker pointed yes. When we asked if their murderers were Gau and his gang, the marker pointed yes!"

Then, an uneasy silence fell upon the two. In its length, Omi sensed a disturbing anguish bottling inside Roberto. It must have been difficult for him not to say things that would isolate and embitter him further and yet maintain a manageable human conversation with people in a pretended ease. The atmosphere was gradually lightening and while the iron was still hot, Omi decided to strike.

"They were good friends, weren't they?"

"Yeah, especially Kelly. She and I grew up in the same neighbourhood, like siblings." His eyes grew cloudy. "Four months and I can't accept she's dead. I don't know how it happened but it happened. She was standing there." He pointed his hand at the floor, as if Kelly was really there. "At that spot. She fell. She fell just like that! How can anyone fall at place like that?"

"Was anyone with her?"

"I don't know. Everybody was partying. We were all high but I know those three were there. They always show up even though they are uninvited." He cleared his throat. "Look at the time, we better get going. Coach doesn't like late students."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Omi stood up and gathered his stuffs.

"Oh, Kazuki."

"Yup?"

"Thanks for listening. It's been a long while since I have a real person to talk to."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Think Twice

**The Coven - Chapter 3 – Think twice**

**S**tepping out of his car, Yoji whistled at the house that stood tall before him. It reminded him of the chalets he stayed during his holidays in Switzerland. Ivory white painted walls. The flower covered hedges. Humble imitations of Ann Hathaway's gardens. The place was huge enough for any functions. Not to mention, wild animal parties. According to Rex's information, the late Kelly's parents bought the place for a vacation chalet and they had granted her permission to use it.

"Bet they didn't know it was more than a group study," he muttered, his hands dug into his pockets. "Hey, Omi. Are you coming?"

"Let me keep this first," Omi replied, squeezing a stack of papers into a file. "Okay!" He hopped out of the car with almost one leg.

"Homework?"

"What do you expect? Think I can slip by as an undercover without doing any homework?"

"They said that school is the best time of your life."

"Shut up, Yoji!" Omi snapped. "I'm not in a mood for any teasing."

"You really dislike schools, don't you?" Yoji walked up the staircase. "Come on, then. Let's check out the room where it all began." He took out a key from his pocket, slotted it into the keyhole and turned. At the click, he pushed the door opened.

The room was styled in a moderate hotel-like accommodation. There was a queen-sized bed with two pillows, a blanket and a comforter. Beside it, a study table with its lamp. Two cupboards. One for clothes. One for stationeries, books and any miscellaneous things. Its bathroom was almost half the size of the room. Nodding his head approvingly, Yoji proceeded to move towards the balcony. Placing his hands upon the wooden edge of the fence, he looked down and saw his car.

"Looks pretty high from here," He commented. "Hiroto's ex-girlfriend, Kelly, broke her neck not far from where my car is."

"Roberto, one of Hiroto's friends, said she was murdered." Omi stood next to him. "What do you think?"

"Well, let's see." Yoji pondered for a moment. "According to her medical history, Kelly had a alcohol allergy if she drinks too much, such as nasty itchy rashes. Takes quite a while for them to subside. Knowing how much girls want to look their best on parties, she will take extra precaution on her alcohol intake." He took a glance at Omi. "Say, she was slightly shorter than you. Give her a pair of high heeled. You might… Okay, lean against the fence. Hmm… arms spread out. Relax your body." He took a few steps backward. "No, that doesn't look right."

"What?" Omi asked, puzzled.

"Assuming with the heels and Kelly was roughly around your height, a few inches shorter. Slightly intoxicated with alcohol. The fence is almost three quarters your height. I don't think it's possible that she slipped and fell."

"What if someone push her?"

"The autopsy reports found no trace of human DNA or any physical findings that suggested that. If someone tried to, she would have scream for help and put up a fight. By the way, she did take part in a few basic self-defense classes. Anyway, they had a barbeque outside. If she had scream for help, someone would have heard her."

"So how in the world could she have slipped?" Omi looked down at the wooden boards. "These are the type of wood that absorb rain water. Alcoholic beverages should have the same effect."

"Therefore, leading us to one course of action." Yoji took out a cigarette packet, shook one out and lit it. "That is to find out who is in that room with her." Lavender blue wisps of smoke blew out from his nostrils. "Oh yeah, you said something about murder."

"Her school friends said she were murdered."

"And why do that say that?"

"It may sound stupid but they said they communicated with their spirits with a board. You know, that board that everyone puts their finger on the marker…"

"Oh." Yoji raised a brow. "That board. Mumbo jumbo crap. It's all in their heads."

"I don't know but they weren't joking at that time."

"Well, they were frightened and traumatized so they will think of anything to make themselves feel better. For their sakes, I hope that they quit that stupid voodoo thing."

"What if they are telling the truth, you know, hypothetically, the board is telling the truth."

"Try explaining that to Rex." Yoji blew a wisp of smoke at Omi. "Come on, Omi. You should know by now. We need hard-core evidence. In another words, you have to poke your nose back at the university. What time is it now? Hey, we still have time to visit Aya. Coming?"

"Yeah, guess so." Omi sighed in resignation. "As if I have a choice."

* * *

_**At a lecture theatre in Zena University…**_

**H**umming to himself, Roberto Churko carefully stapled the papers together, one stack at a time. Being a subject representative, it was his duty to make sure that every student had their lecture notes, no matter how meager it was. Frankly, most lecture notes are based on reference books. A little bit from here and a little from there. After counting the entire lot, Roberto looked up. From his position at the lecturer's table, it looked pretty daunting to stand in front of a class, to impart knowledge that might be useful in their bright future. Roberto looked around. The room was very quiet. Too quiet for comfort. In the past, he loved the stillness of the night. Besides the concentration it gave him for his studies, it made feel him very peaceful, like the world didn't exist at all.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Roberto took a second look around the room. Somehow, he was not able to shake this eerie feeling he had since Kelly died. That cold slimy feeling that someone was watching him every minute. Like leprosy that plagued every single living cell on his skin. He rubbed his hands. The air seemed to grow cold. He saw the hairs on his arm standing rigidly straight.

"Hello?" he said loudly. "Is there anyone there?"

He waited for a while but nobody answered. He dug his hands into his pockets. The room was beginning to feel like Antarctica. White wisps seeped out from his lips. Not understanding what was going on, Roberto headed for the door. His numb fingers bent over the handle. Pushing it down, he tried to open the door. It didn't move. Trying not to panic, Roberto attempted to kick the door down. The door refused to budge a single inch, much to his dismay. Turning around, he saw white mist sliding down onto the chairs. As it touched the surface, the mist crystallized itself, forming thin layers of frost. Feeling his heart almost stopped beating, Roberto beat the door with his fists, screaming.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!"

Turning around, he saw the frost extending almost half of the room, its coldness silently conjoured the space between itself and him. Suddenly, an invisible force pinned him face down to the floor, dominating him. Gnashing his teeth, Roberto struggle to move. His elbows jut out helplessly under the crushing weight. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the snow mist withdrawing. Flowing like a river, the mist moved, revealing a fair woman. It was Kelly. Her body sprawled lifelessly upon the floor like a broken doll. The whites of her eyes showed beneath her half-closed eyelids. Her bloody mouth gaped opened. There was blood leaking at the corners of her bruised lips. Petrified, Roberto screamed.

"My," exclaimed a voice from nowhere. "For a man you can really scream."

Roberto looked up. He saw an electric orange haired boy towering over him. Then, he realized he could move. The snow mist and frost disappeared. The cool atmosphere was gone. There were no signs that anything happened. Shaking, he forced himself up. The chill was still in his bones.

"Your face is terribly pale," Gau commented. There was a jester's smile on his lips. "Especially when you see a dead body."

"How did you know?" Roberto asked, bearing with a pain in his chest. "Moreover, how did you get in? There's only one door."

"Oh, there are doors and doors," Gau moved backwards slowly, step-by-step. "Takes practices but this is not why I am here. Hmm…" He sneered. "What happened to us, Roberto? We used to be such great friends. You, Kelly and me. What happen? What change us? What is it that made you and Kelly avoid me so much? Did it change when you and Kelly become members of the student council? Did you two feel superior? Was I considered a low caste in your blind eyes?" From his pocket, he produced a pencil. "Did you two ever bother to think of my feelings every time you left me out?" With his fingers, the pencil was placed to stand at its tip on the table. "All those time, my time was wasted thinking, trying to understand the gap between us. Wondering if the gap was caused by me?" He rotated the pencil, sighing riotously. "I shed tears at nights, crying out my pain to its darkness, screaming for answers that were never given. Then, one day, I stopped crying. I stopped thinking. I stopped looking back because I have something better now. Much much better."

He released his hand. Naturally, Roberto assumed the pencil would drop onto the floor. To his shock and astonishment, the pencil continued turning, grinding its carbon tip to powder. Roberto moved back like he was blown away by a mighty wind. Gau saw the horrifying perceptiveness in Roberto's face. He loved it.

"I don't know how it happened. In time, I was able to use it as and when, all done exactly as I want it. And I wanted more. I found others who have the same ability as me. Together as a coven, we will take back what it has been so denied. We will crush you insects!"

His fingers tightened into a ball. The pencil shattered into splinters, flying all over the room. Roberto raised his arms to shield himself. As he did so, he saw the door handle a few inches besides him.

"You aren't thinking of leaving, are you?" Gau pointed his finger at him. "We are not done yet. You see, I have an interest in Kazuki Asataka and I can't afford people like you to interfere."

His fingers began to curl. Roberto felt an extremely sharp pain triggering in his chest. He felt his heart beating rapidly, producing fiery heat as if it was set on fire. Clumsily, he fell to his knees, with his head leaning against the door. Flashes of black and white went before his eyes. Between those flashes, he saw Gau towering over him once more. His jester's smile stretched wider and wider. Summoning his final strength, he stretched out and grabbed what he believed to be Gau's leg and gripped it firmly, tightening with very last breath he exhaled till he could feel no more.

* * *

**_At a hospital…_**

Following Yoji from behind, Omi watched the nurses in their crisp white uniforms walking past him. Hips swinging. Arms holding papers all clipped together into a file. Beneath the professional images, their faces showed no expression. Omi moved faster. Hospital was his second disliked place. The squeaky-clean floors and walls failed to hide the smell of death that lingered odiously over the wards. He could see Death in his mind, holding its scythe with its skeleton arms, waiting, deciding to over which patient it could pluck for the next kill. The doctors and nurses were its subjects, preparing bodies like sacrificial lambs. Aya should not be here.

"Hey Omi," Yoji snapped his fingers at him. "You okay? You look dazed."

"Nothing." Omi croaked weakly. Every time now and he could dash for the nearest exit.

"Well, come on. Aya is waiting." Opening the door, he slightly pushed Omi inside. "I will be in the next room with Ken." Before Omi could react, the door closed.

Turning, Omi saw Aya sitting in the balcony, with the comforter surrounding him as he sat in his chair, all dressed up as a patient. Straight long locks of red hair broke around his shoulders. From his position, one could easily mistake him as a woman. As Aya turned his head, Omi could see the white bandages wrapped around his eyes. Omi parted his lips in feeble attempt to speak but nothing came out. His tongue remained immobile in his mouth.

"Omi, is that you?" Aya asked. "Come here and sit beside me. The weather is very good today."

Dumbly, Omi obeyed. As he approached closer, scenes of the past kept erupting in his mind. He tried to push it to the back of his mind but the memories refused to comply. Forcefully, he pulled up a chair and sat opposite Aya.

"Come closer." Aya beckoned. "Yoji told me that you have grown a lot recently." Omi bent forward, guiding Aya's hands towards his face. "Time has gone by very fast." Omi felt his fingers gently stroking downwards. "You are becoming a fine young man." Then, his fingers went upwards. "Are you keeping long hair…"

A clamp of pain stopped him. Omi saw Aya turning his face away, not wanting to see the agony in him. His hand placed upon his side, the cause of the pain that now encircled his waist. Omi rushed forward to help.

"It's alright," said Aya faintly. "I must have exerted myself a bit too much." Quickly, Omi led him to lie backwards, pulling the comforter securely around him. To see Aya degrading to an old man was too much for Omi.

"Maybe you should rest, I will get the nurse…"

"No." Aya gripped his arm. "I'm sick of lying in bed. I want to lie here in the open air. To feel the wind and sun upon my face." He waved his other hand. "Please. Sit. Yoji told me that you doing a mission almost on your own. Come. Tell me about it."

Briskly, Omi told Aya everything he knew despite his attempts to exclude certain things. Aya had been in more missions than anyone in Weiss. It was no point trying to hide anything.

"The most challenging thing is to connect the killers to the scene of the crime," said Aya thoughtfully. "However, without DNA or physical proof, it is impossible. Furthermore, it will be difficult for Rex to explain to her third uncle and the Kazeyousei family if we fail. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless the killers have certain supernatural abilities. That could have explained why many of the students are afraid of Gau, Michalik and Raphael. If that is the point… then, this is a different ball game we are playing. A dangerous game. Too dangerous for you."

"Dangerous or not, I cannot fail. The students' lives are at stake."

"You are not dealing with ordinary people," Aya warned. "These are people who literally sold their souls to the Devil. They cannot be killed through ordinary means. You must be careful."

"Don't worry. I have assassinated many people. What makes this one so different from the others?"

"It is the not the killing. It is how you are going to accomplish it that concerns me. Omi." Aya gripped Omi's hand tightly. "No matter what, you mustn't give in."

"Aya, please..." Omi hated the way Aya said those words. It made him feel like a kid.

"Omi," Aya said gently, in a forgiving sort of way. "It wasn't your fault." Omi stiffened like a board. "That man has a way in influencing people."

"I almost killed you!" Omi blurted. Tears were beginning to form at the bottom rim of his eyes. "What's worse is that I really meant to do it." He pulled his hand away from Aya. "If I was thinking more clearly, I could have shot _him_ instead. Jeez, you must have hated me!"

"I've spent too much time living in hatred." He replied slowly. There was peace in his voice. "My sight is a small collateral damage. At least, I survived."

"Isn't it worse than death?" Omi spat. "That witchdoctor got away."

"Yes, but he failed to take away something."

"What?"

"What the Devil wants from me," answered Aya, straining a smile. "My soul."

* * *

****

**_In the next room…_**

Yoji sat patiently, resting his chin resting the edge of his palm. His other fingers strayed across the table that had been wiped by the cleaner endlessly. That was the beauty in cleaning. One sweep of the arm and all of the dirt goes away. If only things were that simple. He heard footsteps. Barely moving his eyes, he knew it was Ken with two cups of coffee from the vending machine. He gazed at the blackish brown liquid. Tiny bubbles of foam clustered together in a spiraling fashion. The aroma was in his nostrils. It smelt acceptable. He took the cup in his hands, lifted it to his lips and drank. If it were not for the sugar, he might have spit out the synthetic liquid.

"Sorry about the coffee," said Ken, slipping his. "Can't expect much from a machine."

"No, we can't." He agreed. "Say, ever thought of highlighting your hair? Brighten up your image with a couple of new colours."

"No thanks. I'm not crazy as you, hacking off your locks. You looked like you have just gotten out of prison." Ken laughed.

"Very funny. So, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, he is recovering…" Ken replied slowly as he went softer. "However, he may not regain his sight. The doctors are opting for a cornea transplant but they are getting difficulty in finding a suitable donor. How's Omi coping?"

"He's with Aya now. I had to drag his butt down here. Hopefully, he could get it off his chest."

"It wasn't his fault. He was too powerful for all of us to handle. Nevertheless, I wish…"

"Any trace of him?"

"I tried everything." Ken shook his hand. "He's gone into thin air."

"Then, we have to keep trying. It's only our option. Till then, we have to take care of that Kazeyousei case first." Leaning back to stretch his back, Yoji continued. "According to Omi, that Hiroto got into some bad company, a bunch of misfits. It affected his relationship with his girlfriend Kelly that resulted in a breakup. To cheer her up, Kelly's friends set up a party at that house that Omi and I visited earlier today. Somehow, she fell to her death from the balcony." He scratched his cheek. "I am guessing that Hiroto was there, intending to salvage what's left of their love life. Poor kid. A week later, he found dead in his house. Both wrists were slashed. Now, what really puzzles is how Kelly died. There is no way she could physically fall off the balcony without foul play involved."

"Did Omi have any suspects?"

"Yeah, that bunch of misfits that Hiroto hanged out with. Hell, some students used some board to prove that she and Hiroto were killed."

"Ever consider the possibility?"

"On some mumbo jumbo?" Yoji dug into his pockets for a cigarette. "Oh please."

"Why not? I didn't believe in it till I met him." Ken locked eyes at Yoji. "We have to include the possibility that we are dealing with such people."

"What do you expect us to do? Upgrade ourselves like some scripted television series? Ken. Evil comes in many forms, tempting us to cross certain lines. If I do that, I lose."

"Surely, there is a way for us to win without crossing those lines. I don't want to get beaten up like the last time."

"I know. Ken. I know." He felt his handphone vibrating in his pocket. "Hold on a minute. Yeah. Hello. Oh, it's you, Rex. What? When? Right, Omi and I will be there in a jiffy."

"Rats!" Yoji stood up to leave. "Another student dead."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**_Mind of GeneWeiss:_**

For those who are wondering who's the one who caused Aya's blindness as mentioned earlier and chapter two, it's none other than Muraki Kazutaka from the anime, Yami no Matsuei. This fic is may be considered as a 'sequel' to 'Witchdoctor' It's currently undergoing revamping because GeneWeiss finds it very pathetic. It's not necessarily to read it since this fic is purely Weiss Kreuz but you welcome to do so.

Secondly, this fic is greatly inspired by the movie, 'The Craft'. (Pls don't flame GeneWeiss!)

Thank you for your kind attention. All comments will be highly appreciated.


	4. Lines Crossed

**The Coven - Chapter 4 – Lines crossed**

****

****

**_At Zena University…_**

**O**mi arrived just in time to see the ambulance carrying Roberto's corpse away to the morgue with Yoji tailing behind them. The students cluttered in groups, comforting each other. Sara and the other student member council were far behind. She was crying uncontrollably. At the other end, the Dean and the teachers stared at each other helplessly. For an educational institution, three deaths spelled disaster. The Dean looked at the clock worriedly, watching the hands ticking, as if he was counting down the seconds towards to his early retirement. Sudden deaths were nothing new to Omi but it never failed to create a new meaning of failure and rage. Sensing that Sara was his best option, he proceeded towards her, keeping a sharp lookout for danger. The moment Sara saw him, she ran into his arms, bursting a fresh flow of tears.

"Kazuki!" She cried. "Have you heard? Roberto's dead."

"They believed he died of a heart attack," said a girl, standing beside Sara. Her eyes were red from crying. "Roberto…"

"Was murdered!" Sara nearly shrieked. "They killed him! Eva! They killed him."

"Sara. Please!" Eva hushed. "Control yourself. They can hear you."

"Maybe, we should go somewhere we can talk without people eavesdropping." Omi suggested. "Surely, there is a few hiding places in this university."

"Yes, I think we could go there." Eva nodded, leading the weeping Sara by the arm.

* * *

**_Minutes later…_**

**C**limbing up a ladder, Omi took his time observing the cold stonewalls. There were stories of the university was a monastery, once upon a time. There were many renovations done before its official opening. No doubt, there were many places that were accidentally looked over. Obviously, its secrets were discovered and handed to a chosen few through word of mouth. Pulling himself higher, he saw markings craved into the walls. Either curves or lines, Western or Asian, coloured or not, they littered the walls like the stars in the night skies.

When he reached the top, he found himself in a place that he believed to be an attic. It was very spacious and homely with its cushions, lamps and a tiny storage area at a corner. Looking up, he saw talismans of all sorts dangling in vividly. At the other end of the attic, he saw a humble figural of the crucified Christ. Models of the infamous biblical angels were gathered at his feet.

"Paid no heed to the surroundings," said Eva quietly, settling herself onto a cushion. "They were there for precaution. Are you thirsty?"

"Not ready." Omi looked at Sara. She seemed to be calm down a bit. "Sara, how are you feeling?"

"Kazuki…" Sara spoke like the dead. "Why did you come here?"

"I was transferred here."

"Transferred for what?" Eva questioned. "Forgive our intrusion. We did some investigation on your background. Single child. Parents working overseas. Currently staying with your cousins. Reasonable descriptions on your educational history. Very well covered but unconvincing. You might not recall but you worked at a florist some years ago. You and a few others in some mobile florist vehicle." She produced some photos. "You were at my high school that day. My friend took a snap shot of you. That was you, wasn't it?"

Numbly, Omi took a glance at the photos.

"Look, I am not here to blackmail you. All I want to know is that are you someway connected to Kelly and Hiroto's death?" She opened an astrology book. "See." She pointed at a paragraph. "It said that in the darkest perils of the storm, a beacon of light would appear, springing Hope to the needy. The moment I saw you, I knew you were here for a reason. That was why you could make friends with Sara and Roberto so easily on your first day. I didn't introduce myself because I needed to make sure that you were the one."

"Eva. Sara. Let's make a few things clear first. You are right to say that I am here for a reason but I am not the Messiah that you think I am. My real name is Omi Tsukiyono, working undercover as a student named Kazuki Asataka, to investigate the deaths of Hiroto and Kelly. My superiors have enough reason to believe that their deaths were not accidental as concluded by the police. For the past few days, I have my suspicions on Gau and his gang. However, I cannot make the connection between them and Hiroto and Kelly's death, which I sense you two are able if you trust me."

The two girls looked at each other for a while. In a silent concord, Eva flicked opened a lighter and waved its tiny flames over the photos.

"Your friend…" said Omi, watching the flames hungrily consuming the photos.

"Doesn't matter." Eva threw it into a clay container. "She's already married. Take it as a sign of good will. Now that settled. We will tell you what we know. Sara?"

"It all started when Hiroto first came to school," Sara continued, hugging a cushion tightly. "For Kelly, it was love at first sight. It didn't take long for them to start a relationship. All went well till we watched that stupid horror movie. It was for fun, to get ourselves scared. For Hiroto, it was different. He became obsessed with the supernatural and hooked himself on all sorts of junk. During the summer holidays, he secretly took a trip to Thailand. At first, Kelly was very upset but she forgave him and wanted to pick him up from the airport as a surprise. Eva, Roberto and I went with her to give moral support. It was there when we saw him with Gau, Michalik and Raphael. Kelly went pale. I don't know why. She vaguely mentioned she knew Gau from childhood. She didn't say anything about the other two."

"When Hiroto returned to school, Kelly confronted him. It was ugly, left Kelly broken hearted. She skipped lessons for a week, then, she managed to get her family doctor to arrange for her to be absent from school for a month. Meanwhile, Hiroro was happily hanging out with them. By then, he was a changed person. He quitted the student council and a whole lot of things. Finally, when we could no longer stand it, Roberto and I brazened out with him. We also persuaded him to attend the party that Roberto, Eva and I had planned to cheer her up. To give him a chance for him to patch things up with Kelly. Never did we realize that the party would result in her death!" She burst into tears again.

"The party," Omi asked. "What exactly happened?"

"We were downstairs," Eva continued, seeing that Sara sobbing. "Kelly was in her room, refusing to come down. Roberto was outside. He was in charge of the barbeque thing. Sara was in the kitchen. I was in the living room, attending to our classmates when Michalik appeared. He wasn't invited but we didn't care. Michalik wasn't a hooligan like Gau. He doesn't talk much. Then, Kelly came down. They started talking. I couldn't hear them. She brought him upstairs. I tried to follow but Kelly told me to back off. Some time later, I saw Hiroto and Raphael. Hiroto saw me and wanted to know where Kelly was. I pointed him to Kelly's room. He went in. I turned around and couldn't find Raphael. I guessed he was giving Hiroto a lift."

"Then came the horrible scream." Eva's cheeks filched at the memory. "I will never forget it. Then, the loud crashing. Everybody ran out. And there was Kelly's broken body, lying that mass pool of blood." She gripped the cushion tightly. "Her face. The expression. Her eyes. She had seen the Devil."

"Where were Hiroto and Michalik at that time?"

"The police found Hiroto at the staircase, distraught. Some said he was crying. I hope that bastard did. As for Michalik," Eva shrugged her shoulders. "He was gone."

"He killed Kelly," Sara burst out half-hysterically. "I know he did it. They killed Hiroto too. We saw him, didn't we, Eva? He nearly got into a fight with Gau and others at the cafeteria. Remember?"

"Yes, he did. At that time, Hiroto was avoiding anybody. I tried talking to him every now and then but he ignored me. The last time I saw him, he was heading for Juzte Street. You know what happened to him after that."

"Kelly, Hiroto, Roberto… it's us next!" Sara clutched Omi by the wrists. Her eyes were widened with unimaginable fear. "Don't you see? You have to stop them."

"Sara, please." Eva pulled her back. "As long as we stay here or wear our amulets when we go outside, they can't touch us."

"Roberto mentioned he and a few others used the board to provoke Kelly and Hiroto's spirits," said Omi. "Would he be mentioning you two?"

"He told you?" Eva questioned. Sara was taken back. "Was he wearing any amulets or anything when he told you? Was he?"

"I don't know…" Omi replied with uncertainty. "I didn't notice."

"They must have heard him," concluded Eva monotonously.

"We are going to die!" Sara wailed. Immediately, Eva slapped her.

"Get a grip on yourself." She hissed. "Panicking won't get anything done."

"Pardon me for asking." Omi tried to change the subject. "Why did you all try the board?"

"I come from a family of shamans," Eva replied briskly. "It is what we do. That also explains all the talismans and markings in this attic. It's our only sanctuary in school."

"Why don't you try to stay at home till this thing blows over?"

"How for long?" Sara asked softly, rubbing her sore cheek. "My parents will start asking questions."

"It won't take long, I promise. Nevertheless, I feel that it is safer for you two to stay away from school."

"It doesn't matter." Eva cut in. "Whether we hide or stay, it won't make a difference."

* * *

**_Somewhere else…_**

****

****

**P**icking up a dart, Gau flung it at the target board. Like a speeding bullet, it flew and hit directly in the middle. Another bull's eyes. Another child's play. Another boredom.

"Gau," Raphael interrupted. His voice was hard. "Why did you kill Roberto? His death is pointless."

"I told you before. I don't like people tossing me aside like I'm some used object. Michalik knows what I mean. Don't you?"

"Yes," Michalik robotically replied.

"This is getting out of hand. Someone will find out sooner or later."

"Chill," Gau took a gulp of beer. "Nobody is finding out."

"We are supposed to persuade Kazuki to join us. How is killing Roberto going to achieve that? You are making too much attention." He shot his finger at Michalik. "This wouldn't happen if you hadn't lost control. By then, we would still have our full powers. Not wasting time obtaining the fourth."

"We already have," Michalik answered monotonously. "It's Kazuki."

"What makes you think he will join us?" Raphael argued. "He is not going to be easy as Hiroto back in Thailand. Remember what the witchdoctor said? Once the circle is broken, it will come back to us three times more. We don't have much time."

"Everything is going as planned," said Gau confidently. "We just got a little side tracked." Michalik's lips curled at a corner. "Before we can proceed, there are some things that require our attention." He held out two fingers. "Eva and Sara."

"I can't sense their presence." Michalik waved a crystal-like object over the school map. "They are hiding. Kazuki too."

"So, that shaman whore, Eva, must have discovered our plans," Gau sighed mockingly. "You should have told me her background a little earlier, Raphael. Therefore, she will be your responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Raphael demanded.

"Let me put this plainly." Gau extended the last word. "Either you tell her to back off and get on with her miserable life or you will do something about it." There was a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "I don't care how you do it but I prefer her pushing up the daises, if you know what I mean."

"You are crazy. Both of you! You are acting like monsters." Raphael headed for the door. "I want no part of this."

As soon as he touched the knob, a powerful invisible force gripped his wrist, pulling him down onto the floor. He fell on all fours. Struggling, he lifted his head. He saw anger blazing in Gau's eyes. His hands swooped down to clutch both sides of his head.

"Listen to me, you spat of dirt!" He snarled. "Remember how you were before we found you. An outcast despised by your own family." Raphael felt his skull cracking. "On your own will, we agreed to create this coven. We flew to Thailand to achieve this. Luckily, Hiroto was willing to join us. A mistake, perhaps, but it doesn't matter. All we have to do is to dispose those who are in our way. Remember. If we do not rebuild the circle, it will return three times more. Now," He lifted Raphael's head higher. "Either you do your part or sink together with us."

"Gau," Michalik whispered, wrapping his arm around Gau's neck. "Please don't do anything rash. Let him go. He will do what is asked, won't you?"

"Yes," Raphael gasped. Darkness was overpowering him.

"Very well." Gau released reluctantly. Raphael collapsed, sprawled out flat on the floor. "Don't come back unless it's done," He warned. "Otherwise, you will suffer a fate worse than Hiroto's."

* * *

**_In the house which Kelly died…_**

****

****

****

"So, this is the place where it started," Ken whistled. "Man, these people surely know the meaning of spending. What news of our recent decreased, Roberto Churko?"

"Heart attack." Yoji replied. "Another health mystery. Healthy young man dropping dead." He pointed. "There. That's the balcony where she fell."

"Whoa. What a height." Ken took a peek. Surveying around, he noticed something. "Say, what's that?" He picked a broken piece of glass. "Must be from those doors." He lifted the silky white curtains. "Someone must have slammed it real hard."

"Hell hath no place for a woman's scorn," Yoji commented, his eyes carefully studying the surroundings. "I can't help feeling I'm missing something. She had rich parents. Both of them are working, so, that leaves her often unsupervised. I bet she's hiding something. It won't be at her home. The maids might find it. I think this is the best place."

"What do you expect?" Ken scoffed. "A secret hiding place?"

"Yup." Yoji treaded the wooden floors, one plank at the time. At a heavy creak, he bent down and pushed away the rug. With a penknife, he slide it along the edge. Barely a second, the plank moved. "See?" Removing it, he took out a bag. Unzipping it, he took out a disc. Tapping it with his fingers, he moved towards the video player and inserted it inside. Ken switched on the television.

The two moved back, with arms folded across their chests. The screen flickered a few seconds before it displayed the disc's contents. It was Kelly with her friends. They were laughing. They were at the beach, shopping malls, cafés… anyplace that was deemed cool and popular. Then, the screen flickered and suddenly switched to a room. The scene was very different. Very wrong. Very disturbing.

Yoji's jaw dropped wide opened. As his brows arched higher than usual, his throat managed to croak out two words.

"Bon Dieu…"

* * *

**_At Zena University…_**

****

****

**T**he bell had rung. Most of the students had left the school premises. A few remained. Eva was one of them. Eva hardly talked about her shaman family. She didn't want to. There were some things best unspoken. After sending Sara home in a taxi, she headed towards the school field where there was a back gate, hidden by the trees. Although the gate was locked as long as she could recollect, there were many ways to get in. Looking up, she saw the sun's reddish orange rays racing across the skies. The birds were flying to their nests, singing a hymn like tune as they flew by. She stood there, drinking in the warmth. At least, it would be a good memory to take when the darkness falls.

She heard the crushing sound of grasses. She also heard footsteps. It was sluggish. It was hard. Turning around, she saw an athletic young man whose features strikingly resembled an ancient swordsman. His dark sapphire eyes were darkened by driven emotions. He was breathing heavily. She noticed a light purplish bruise on his left cheek.

"Raphael." She said soundlessly.

"Ran, Eva." Raphael said bitterly. "You, Sara and Kazuki. Ran as far as you can."

"And where should we go?" Eva asked. "Gau and Michalik..."

"I'll deal with them. Eva, please. There isn't enough time."

"Then, make some. We share the same blood. Surely, it is strong enough to withstand your demons."

"Don't make silly assumptions! Can't you see?" He pleaded. "It's too late."

"Not unless you give yourself in. Grandfather will help you…"

"He doesn't care about me!" Raphael shrieked. His eyes glistened with rage. "I was a disappointment!"

"That's not true, He does. Moreover, he is grateful to his ancestors that you will not have to share the family burden. At least you have the choice to do something great in your life. I don't!" Eva attempted to move forward. "All those negative thoughts were just your mind playing tricks on you. The mind games of Gau and Michalik. They…"

"Are my friends!" He roared.

"Is that so?" Eva argued. "Then, tell me. Do friends teach other how to murder?"

"I never intended for that to happen. It was Michalik…. He…"

"But you knew, didn't you?" Eva burst half-angrily. "You were here. I saw you. You knew he was going to kill Kelly, didn't you?"

"That wasn't my fault," Raphael spat. "He was supposed to collect something from Kelly in exchange for Hiroto. How was I to know he lost his mind?"

"You could have stopped it!"

"Don't push the blame on me!" Raphael screamed. Violently, he pushed Eva to the ground. She fell backwards. Supported by the palms of her hands, she saw the animal rage in him. His face twisted grotesquely. Clutching the sides of his head, he screamed, as if something was tearing him within.

"Raphael. What's wrong?" Eva asked, holding the amulet around her neck tightly. She didn't dare to go near him. "What's happening to you?"

"It's what the witchdoctor in Thailand said. Once the circle of the coven is broken, it will return to us three times over." Raphael wrapped his chest tightly, falling to his knees. "Unless we find the fourth and rebuild the circle, the madness won't take us. Please, Eva. Get away from me. Tell Sara and Kazuki. Get out of this place. Migrate to another country."

"It's Kazuki you need, right?" Eva was beginning to lose her nerve. "He can help you. The stars said so. I'll find him." Half-frozen with fear, Eva made her way to the gate. Her nerveless fingers pushed aside a curtain of leaves and thin willowy branches, revealing a hole big enough for her to go through. Once outside, she started to run.

Out of the blue, a loud thundering howling was heard. Eva turned back. To her ghastly horror, she saw Raphael flying high in the sky, howling like a creature of the damned. Her mind screamed the word, 'run'. She ran beyond the point of fear. Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown to the ground. On her back, she saw Raphael staring crazily at her. A fist was raised. Then, zooming down to hit her. She rolled. His fist punched a hole in the ground where she had been. Scrambling to her feet, she ran to nowhere, screaming:

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Then, a terrible powerful force hammered her to the ground, suspending her in an awkward moment of peacefulness before crushing her with its weight. In seconds, a strong grip was upon her throat, making it very difficult for her to breath. She saw her fingers sinking deeply into the hands that wrapped fiercely tightly around her neck. She saw Raphael looking down at her. Madness, no, a force more vile was burning in his sapphire eyes. His shrieks petrified her soul. She couldn't see anything clearly. Everything was fuzzy and in spots of black. A dull humming rang inside her head. Her fingers lost their sense of touch. As her eyes rolled upwards, she caught a glimpse of the night sky.

Then, darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Shedding Innocence

**The Coven - Chapter 5 – Shedding Innocence**

****

****

**_At an apartment…_**

"What's the emergency?" Omi asked, almost tripping over his feet. He saw Ken and Yoji's faces. "What's wrong? You look terrible."

"Here," Yoji handed him a remote control. "Ken and I discovered this in Kelly's room. I'll be in the kitchen. I badly need a drink."

Puzzled, Omi switched it on, activating the video player. The television screen flickered in streaks of black and white. Then, out came the contents. At that time, Ken looked away.

"That's Kelly with Sara, Roberto, Eva and Hiroto…" Omi said slowly. Then, the screen changed to a room. A classy decorated room. There were two people on the bed, lying on top of each other. Naked. Omi felt a knot in his stomach. Minutes later, the one on top rolled away, revealing his partner's face. Instantly, Omi's jaw dropped.

"That's Michalik…" Omi spluttered, pressing the 'stop' button on the remote control.

"You know him?" asked Ken. "In case you want to know the other person, that's Kelly's father."

"Oh god…" Omi slumped onto the sofa. "Back at the university, I found out that Michalik was seen with Kelly, minutes before she fell to her death. Hiroto was there too and…"

"Whoa, slow down," Ken interrupted. "Listen. Start from the beginning." Quickly, Omi told him his findings. Ken nodded every now and then, listening attentively to every word.

"I see now," he said when Omi finished. "Somehow, Kelly found out her father's secret affair with Michalik. That was why she was horrified to see Hiroto with him at the airport. Probably, she tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen and broke up with her. Emotionally upset, she tried to blackmail Michalik, threatening to expose him if Hiroto doesn't return to her. At the night of the party, Michalik went to see her with every intention to get the disc at all costs, without informing Hiroto. Hiroto must have found out through Raphael or else the two wouldn't be here. Hiroto went up to Kelly's room but then, something went wrong."

"Michalik killed her." Omi cried out loud. "That confirms it!"

"A strong motive, yes, but that doesn't confirm he did it."

"For goodness' sake! Since when are we cops?" Omi retorted. "We are assassins, damn it! Michalik killed her. Hiroto witnessed it and wanted to report to the police. They killed him to silence him. Roberto tried to tell me but I was too stupid to notice it. Now, they got him too!"

"Omi." Ken tried to calm him down. "Roberto died of a heart attack. The autopsy report is out…"

"Listen, Ken! These people, Gau, Michalik and Raphael, have some occult powers, which I may have too since these university kids kept saying that I'm the chosen one. If I don't do something now, two more lives are at stake." Omi headed for the door. "I have to go."

"No! Omi!" Ken grabbed him, like a hawk onto its prey. "There is a fine thin line between an assassin and a psycho serial killer. You are becoming too emotionally involved. You are in no condition to continue this mission." He pushed Omi to the floor. The boy writhed fiercely. "Don't take the weight of the world upon your shoulders. You are not a Saviour. You are Omi Tsukiyono." He hugged him savagely. "A member of Weiss Kreuz. Hunters of the night. We punish those who tried to escape the arm of the law. Remember who you are! Remember who are your friends!"

Breathing raggedly, he looked at Omi, who was lying still. He could see the smoldering conflict in his eyes. Sighing wearily, he hugged him again and kissed him on the forehead. Withdrawing, he stood up, gesturing out his hand. However, Omi brushed his hand away and got onto his two feet on his own. Just then, Yoji came in.

"Got a call from Rex. One of Kelly's friends, Eva Chaurasia, was found strangled to death a few metres outside school's back gate. The police apprehended the murderer. Took a lot of men to hold him down. Judging by his mental state, the police are opting to send him to an asylum."

"Who's the murderer?" asked Ken.

"Err… Raphael Chaurasia. Hmm? They both have the same family name… Hey? Where's Omi?"

"What?" Ken spin around. Then, the two heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. "Omi!"

"Let him go," said Yoji, almost inaudibly.

"What!" Ken stared at him in disbelief.

"He's a man now," Yoji answered. There was a tint of despondency in his voice. "We have passed all of our knowledge and beliefs to him. It's up to him to decide how he wants to live." He placed his hand upon Ken's shoulder. "Come on, we have to return. Rex is expecting us."

"We can't let him deal with it on his own." Ken protested.

"Sometimes, it is through the hard way that we truly learn."

* * *

**_The bookstore at Juzte Street… _**

****

****

"Hello!" shouted Omi, kicking the door open. "Hello! Is anyone here?" Pacing around the entire bookstore, he shouted again. "Hello!"

"Yes! Who is it?" called out a woman. It was the bookstore owner. Omi slightly frowned. Her braided hair was extremely black and she dressed in a white Indian sari. "Oh, it is you. I remember. You bought that book about elements. How is it, so far?"

"Look. I need your help." Omi produced a small photo. "This boy, Hiroto Kazeyousei, may have come some months back. I think he wanted to buy something. Some magic talismans or potion… Can you recall? Please, this is an emergency. People's lives are in danger!"

"I'm afraid you cannot help them," she said solemnly. "Yes, my dear child. I remember him. Very distraught. Very emotional. He wanted to know a binding incantation, a spell to seal another's powers for eternity. I told him that it requires a great amount of concentration. He ignored me."

"That binding incantation?" Omi pressed on. "How does it work?"

"That depends on whom you are using on," she said like it was a joke. "And on the capability of the user. If you intend to use it, you will cause no more than a scratch."

"Then, is there another way? Because…"

"You want to stop them," the woman crudely interrupted. "Yes, my naïve child. I know why you are here but I do not know how willing you are to unleash your hidden power. That boy, Hiroto, had the spirit but lacked the understanding of committing to the spirits. Like all children, it was simply for the thrill to hurt or fix someone, to take what is not theirs, to go the easy way without learning."

"I was told that they went to Thailand."

"Why shouldn't they?" she mocked. "Thailand is a tropical paradise. You can get anything, even becoming a warlock. What they do not realize is that those things are often come with prize. Mostly, deaths of the innocent, all because of their stupidity."

"Listen carefully, your vigilante ways will not heal the wounds inside you. If you open yourself to the things beyond human understanding and virtues, it will only cause more pain and suffering. Some even worse than Death." Omi was about to speak when she held out her hand. "No. You don't have to tell me your past. As long as the Mother is willing to accept you, I will aid your journey."

"The Mother?" asked Omi, bafflingly. Then, it steadily occurred to him that he was clueless about the spirits that Gau and the others invoked to obtain their occult powers.

"Born out of the ashes from time to time. Remembered and forgotten. She is the ancient one that keeps the living force is its continuance. The air you breathe, the earth you walk, the water you drink, the fire you take for warmth… She is all of them. Together, they form a perfect circle. A unity. Should it break, chaos and death would descend."

"You said the Mother is willing to accept me?" asked Omi, not understanding a single word she said back then. "How does she know?"

"She is all around us," the woman waved her arms in a dance fashion. "Seeking out mortals that would be her fledgling. There are many who intimate her powers. For instance, those people you were with. They have angered her and it is you who will have to face them. On that day, you took out that book. That was no coincidence. It was her way of testing."

"Testing?" Omi raised a brow. "So, what now? Am I supposed to undergo some ritual and later lightening comes and zap me with immortal powers?"

"Have you no faith?"

"Lady, having faith or not is not going to stop Gau and Michalik from killing innocent people. Raphael is caught, so, that takes a load off my mind. Until then, I have to find a way to bring them down."

"Why, child…" the woman paused. Her eyes turned to the left. She stood there, still, as if she was listening to someone. "The Mother has spoken to me." Her arm pointed to the beaded curtains at the far end. Omi frowned, certain that the curtains were not there on that day. "Come, follow me. We shall begin your initiation."

Stretching out her hand, she pushed aside one side of curtains, beckoning Omi to enter. When he did so, he thought he heard the rumbling sound of something heavy moving from within. Turning around, he was shocked to find the bead curtains replaced by stone walls. Striking a match, the woman lit a lamp, shedding humble light to the dark surrounds. With the lamp, she began to light the lamps that stood half-buried in the walls, muttering a prayer as she walked by. Thinking that it would be wise to remain quiet, Omi followed her. With each step, he smelt sweet floral incenses a few metres away. Soothing singings echoed all around her though he was not sure where it came. Bewitched, Omi soon found himself humming to the rhythm.

Then, they stopped at a silk curtain that was hung slightly a head higher than Omi. He sensed an incredible force behind the curtains, driving his knees to the point of crumbling. The woman knelt down and murmured another prayer. Barely lifting her fingers, the silk curtain pulled opened. Omi felt his breathe stealing away at the sight that awaited him.

A white marble statue of a woman sat on a throne, her dainty hands laid flat on her thighs. She wore no garments save for an Egyptian like headdress that sat gorgeously on her beautifully sculpted head. Gold bracelets and rings adored for her curved arms and fingers. Under the gaze of her almond shaped eyes that glowed under the lamplights, Omi fell to his knees, gradually lying flat out. His heart pounded greatly.

"Yes. Yes," the woman encouraged. "Be in awe of her presence."

Omi couldn't hear her for dizziness was beginning to overwhelm him. He couldn't tell whether it was incenses that seemed to smell stronger by the seconds. He couldn't tell how many minutes have passed. A chill crawled up his spine. He shivered and tried to rub his shoulders. As soon as his fingers touched his arms, he realized his shirt was missing. A cool breeze swept between his legs, heightening another realization. He attempted to get up but his limbs failed him. It was like they had become an iron statue, cast into the sea to drown.

"Close your eyes," she coaxed. "Rest in her arms. Let the Mother show you."

Struggling to keep awake, he forced his eyes wide opened. The more he tried, the heavier his eyelids became. Surrendering, his eyes finally closed.

Then, Omi found himself at a place where the sun shined for all four seasons. The soft sands crushed under his soles. He saw palm trees, exquisitely tall, stretching out their beauty to the sun. He heard the sea roaring, its blue waves crashing upon the shores, producing white foams as they withdrew. As he walked, he felt himself floating and yet, each time he looked down, he saw his feet stuck firmly on the sands. Far ahead, he saw a group of boys – Gau, Michalik, Raphael and Hiroto - crowding around a campfire. They threw coloured powders into the fire, causing its flames to burst into exotic colours of heat and smoke. Then, he saw Gau standing over the fire with a handful of yellow papers with black markings on them. In a loud voice, he chanted. Omi covered his ears at the foul noise but kept watching.

Gau set the yellow papers on fire before putting them onto a clay pot of water. Mixing it, he took out a small knife and pricked his finger. Squeezing the wound, he dripped the blood into the clay pot. The rest of the boys followed suit, repeating the chant. One by one, they took a sip from the clay pot, swearing allegiance to the coven. Omi saw a sliver gauze wrapping the skies, swirling the clouds into a dark whirlpool. The winds began to howl and grew colder, almost sweeping the boys off their feet. With hands raised, they chanted, proclaiming their everlasting allegiance to the Mother, asking her for blessings. From the fire, wisps of spirits rose, entwining themselves onto the boys, seeping into the cuts on their fingers. Possessed, the boys shook violently, collapsing into the sands like sick men with fits. Horrified, Omi moved back till he lost his footing and fell into the shadows.

Half-suspending in the shadows, Omi saw a beckon of light from a distance. Sweeping his arms forward as if he was swimming, he moved towards it. Once his fingers touched the light, it engulfed him, teleporting him into a room filled with people. Recognizing the place to be where Kelly held the party, he immediately searched for her. Barely reaching the staircase, he saw Michalik approaching her. Loudly, he called out to her. However, she was oblivious to his voice. Stretching out his fingers to touch her, Omi was taken back to see them penetrating through her. Once again, Kelly remained unaffected. Helplessly, he followed her and Michalik into the room and watched.

Flashing her eyes hatefully at Michalik, Kelly demanded to see Hiroto. Michalik stood there, undaunted. In fact, smirking. Seeing it was useless, Kelly held up a tape, threatening to expose Michalik's homosexuality. He laughed, mocking at her stupidity. Her parents were heading for a divorce. Bitter, Kelly's father retorted to alcoholism. If it wasn't for him, he could have been a useless drunken old man. He confessed that he wanted to break off the relationship but her father's money was irresistible since he needed it to pay his school fees. Removing his glasses, he offered himself to Kelly. He had done it for her father. She was no different. Disgusted, Kelly slapped him. Michalik strained a smile as he rubbed his cheeks. Covering his face with both palms, he slide them backwards, ruffling up his navy hair, producing an exact replicate of Hiroto's face. Impaled, Kelly moved away from him.

Just then, the real Hiroto entered. Shocked, she turned and saw Michalik transforming to his original self. Terrified, she moved backwards to the balcony doors, clutching her cross necklace. Her mind was at a blank. Hiroto pleaded Michalik to leave her alone. Displeased, Michalik reproached Hiroto for his lack of commitment to the coven. Why should he be with an arrogant woman who treats others like dirt? Was she worth it at the expense of the coven? Why should they sacrifice their powers for a mere mortal such as her? Fearing for her life, Kelly tearfully begged Michalik to forgive her, vowing to keep the entire incident to her grave.

Scoffing, Michalik replied he had long given up on vows. They were meant to be broken. Those who made it are liars and they must be punished. White wisps materialized around Kelly. On his knees, Hiroto beseeched Michalik to stop. Michalik ignored him and chanted a verse. The white wisps twirled into a typhoon like image, scooping up the petrified girl in its invisible grasp. The balcony doors slammed opened. Glass broke out from its frame. In its clutches, the wind violently blew out the girl off the balcony. Her high-pitched screams ended with a bone-crushing thud. Weakened and stunned, Hiroto slumped, supported by his hands only. As Michalik dematerialized, he reminded Hiroto of the consequences should he choose to leave the coven.

Omi stood over the weeping Hiroto. Again, he tried to communicate to him futilely. He saw Hiroto wiping the tears away. Rage was in his eyes. Omi could almost taste his thirst for vengeance. Forcing himself, he turned. Omi tried to move away. He was too late. As soon as Hiroto touched him, a bright light appeared to engulf him. The same light he saw in the shadows.

He found himself standing of the white statue of the Mother. Hiroto was there, arguing with the woman who brought Omi here, whom Omi now believed to be a priestess of some sort. He wanted a blinding incantation. He could have it, the priestess said. However, his strength was incomparable to the others. Pointing to the Mother, the priestess said his only chance was to give himself up to the Mother, to beg for forgiveness for intimating her powers and ask for acceptance into her grace. Suspecting that the 'Mother' was another source of damnation, Hiroto refused. If the Mother was a peace-loving being, why didn't she stop Michalik? Taking the incantation with him, he left.

The scene changed to a living room. Hiroto was on the floor, defenseless against the powers of Gau, Michalik and Raphael. Driven by an unknown power, they floated and hovered over the defeated boy. Not far away from him, Omi saw linen bandages and three crude figurines. Rising a dagger, Gau slit deep cruel wounds on Hiroto's wrists, spurting fresh hot blood. Michalik's hands stretched out over Hiroto, no doubt, using his occult force to immobilize the boy. On the other hand, Raphael was dissuading the others. Hiroto's death would result in a break in the coven. The witchdoctor in Thailand had warned them about the inevitable prize they had to pay, the disease of Madness.

Omi's ears pricked at the word 'witchdoctor'. Could it be the witchdoctor whom Wei Kreuz barely escaped from? The very one who caused Aya's blindness?

As the scene faded away, Omi stood still, watching flashing images of Gau taunting Roberto before finishing him off, disguising his kill in a form of a heart attack. Then, there was Eva, the one who tried to shield the evil with her feeble shaman abilities, pleading Raphael to give himself up to the authorities. Mentally unstable with his own inner demons, he forfeited, giving in to the Madness that eventually led to Eva's untimely death. It took a considerable amount of policemen to apprehend him. The asylum was probably the best choice for him.

Watching the scene disintegrated, Omi assumed he returning to conscious. Turning around, he saw a young woman with sea green hair staring sickly at a mirror. It was Sara. Her eyes were red. The television was on in the background. Eva's death was all over the news. Omi could see her fears exploding in her. Her closest friends were all dead. She was all alone. In a half-crazed singsong fashion, she kept uttering that she was going to die. In her hand, she held a shaving razor. Instantaneously, Omi called out to her, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sara moved, startled, as if she heard him. At that moment, he realized why the others couldn't hear him. He was in the past. It had already happened!

Then, he also realized that he was now in the present, watching Sara. _Watching?_ He gasped, suddenly realizing that she was still in danger. No sooner as he perceived it, Sara saw her reflection staring back at her in the mirror. She noticed something very wrong. Very dangerous. It was smiling wickedly at her, as if it knew what was going to happen to her. Using the razor, it lifted it towards its neck and made a deep slash across the neck. Omi panicked, stretching out his hand to reach her. Then, he heard the priestess' voice.

"Don't!" she cried. Her voice sounded a dimension away. "You are not ready!"

Sara touched her neck and looked at her fingers. They were heavily stained with blood. So was the razor. Gasping, she toppled to the floor. Her face tightened at the pain. Once again, Omi tried to touch her. This time, his fingers did not penetrate through her. There was still hope.

"No! No! No!" the priestess cried louder, though her voice was growing weaker. "The ritual is not completed!"

* * *

**O**mi didn't care. Too many people have died. If he could save one, that would be enough for him. Mustering his strength, Omi forced himself to get closer to Sara. He felt her hands. He could smell the blood on her. He could hear her painful cries. As if he was squeezing out of a rabbit's hole, he pushed himself out of the magic and almost landed on top of Sara.

"Sara!" He shouted to the girl. She was losing conscious fast. He tore off his sleeves, pausing for a second. He had his clothes back! With the sleeve, he wrapped it around her neck tightly, hoping that the pressure would slow down the bleeding.

"Stay with me, Sara. Stay with me." He shook her roughly. Her eyes were fluttering. She murmured something nonsensical. Taking out his handphone, he dialed a number.

"Come on. Come on." He hissed. "Hello? Ken! Omi here. Quick, get me an ambulance. I am with Sara Mikagami, the last of Kelly's surviving friends. She needs medicinal attention now!" Without letting Ken a chance to speak, Omi turned it off.

"Stay awake, Sara!" He shouted. "It's not your time yet!"

"Oh yes, it is!" laughed out a voice. "And it will be yours as well if you don't cooperate!"

"Gau!" Omi yelled. "Michalik! Where are you?"

"Come out, Kazuki Asataka! Or should I say, Omi Tsukiyono?" Omi flinched. "Come now outside and meet us. Playtime is over. Let's end it right here, right now!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The fledgling

**The Coven - Chapter 6 – The fledgling **

****

****

After securing Sara's wound, Omi made to his way to the front door. He heard them, Gau and Michalik, laughing at the background. He felt immense dark powers merging out the wall cracks, covering the floors and ceilings. There were hissings. Something scaly cold was wining around his feet. He looked down and discovered that it was a snake. What was worse that was they were dominating the floor. One of them drew itself backwards, baring its venomous fangs. The laughter echoed maliciously. It seemed to be from outside and the only thing that stood between Omi and the front doors were those snakes. Recalling the spell he accidentally conjured at the bookstore, Omi quickly uttered the words. To his amazement and relief, streaks of wind surfaced from the ground and blew the snakes aside, tearing them apart. Releasing tension, Omi went to the door, pushed it opened and stepped outside. His eyes widened at the sight of the surroundings, a field that stretched endlessly across the dark skies. Gau and Michalik were in the middle of it, sitting leisurely on a wooden swing hung magically on its own.

"Omi Tsukiyono," Gau greeted. "So, you have powers on your own, heh? The witchdoctor said you would."

"The witchdoctor?" Omi questioned.

"None of your business," said Michalik. "Gau, let's finish him while he is still vulnerable."

"Wait!" Omi mentally prepared himself. "Your coven is broken. Why aren't you taken over by the Madness?"

"None of your concern!" Michalik unleashed an energy ball at him. Omi dodged, barely escaping with his skin. Dirt was unavoidably in his mouth.

"Wonderful!" Gau applauded. "Don't be too hasty, Michalik."

"Stop playing and get serious! We are supposed to kill him."

"Not unless he joins us. Come on sugar, I'm sure we can afford the traditional bad-guy-reveals-all talk." Gau swung his arm as if he was swatting a fly.

In a moment of incalculable power, Omi saw himself lifted, then, thrown to the ground like a twig. Rolling limply, he lay almost lifelessly. Thankfully, none of his bones were broken.

"While you recuperate." He proudly towered over Omi. "Allow me to explain. There is a little." Pausing for a second before he continued. "Detail that I failed to mention to Raphael. It's true that once the circle is broken, the coven is at the mercy of the Madness. Nonetheless, there is one way to redeem oneself. It's really simple." The jester's smile filled up his face. "Since I've done it…" Two fingers shot up from his fist like daggers. "Twice."

"You need to kill," Omi coughed, using his elbows to heave himself up.

"Bingo!" Gau kicked him in the stomach. "I'm not finished yet." The groaning sound of Omi's pain was music to his ears. "The witchdoctor told me just after he handed me the talismans. Oh! What was that?" He leaned closer. "You said something? The witchdoctor? I believed you did ask about it minutes ago."

"Enough babbling!" Michalik interrupted, taking out his dagger. "Let me slit his throat."

"Not yet, sugar." Gau gripped his wrist tightly. "Not yet. Now, be good and check on Sara. Let's hope she's still alive for you to kill." Michalik glared at him. Backing away, he turned. Then, he stopped, turned back and waved his hand over Omi's leg. A deep red line materialized sharply over Omi's right calf. Omi gnashed his teeth.

"Sorry about that," Gau pretended to apologize. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, the witchdoctor? Are you looking for a particular one?" He tapped his head. "You mind is an opened book to me. That's how I found out your real name from Sara. She's a darling, isn't she? Ahhh! Let me think. He wouldn't happen to have a Vyborg eye? Judging from the look on your face, I can safely conclude that we are talking about the same person!"

He laughed riotously. "A small world, isn't it? What has he done to you that makes you so upset?" He pouted mockingly. "Were you dumped? Frankly, I don't give a damn to your history. This entire affair is nothing personal. Just keeping our end of the bargain. You die. Michalik and I get more powers, and together we will dispose those who stand in our way. Too bad you weren't there to see Kelly's gay dad rammed to death by the evening train? I pity her mother, having to lose her adulterous husband and bratty daughter in less than six months."

"You sick bastards!" Omi cursed, getting onto his feet as he spitted out some salvia. "Murderers!"

"Speak for yourself, hypocrite." Gau's tongue shot out like a snake. "Don't tell me that you do not enjoy killing those junkies since who knows when." Tapping his head, he leaned forward. "You mind is a brilliant treasure chest. Do you keep a scoreboard? You know, as a way of keeping track of how many people you killed? Do you recall the hunt? Everybody loves to hunt. The thrill before the kill. It's ecstasy to me, vigilante. Why? The wholesome goodness of revenge! All those who have rejected me for no reason, broke my trust, betrayed and abandoned me. Many times I tried to forgive. I prayed and prayed and prayed for the cup of bitterness to be taken away from me, but the more I tried, the bitterer the bitterness becomes."

He shook his head madly. "I can't! The wounds these people have inflicted on me are too deep for healing! I have passed the point of forgiveness!" He breathed excitedly. "Now, that's off my chest." He looked at Omi as if he was a toy. "Let's have fun now!"

With a click of his fingers, the ground trembled under Omi's feet. Responding quickly, Omi jumped to a safer area. Bearing with the pain in his leg as he landed, he nimbly evaded Gau's aggressive attacks. Shreds of grass rained on him. As the energy balls exploded few inches away from him, he searched for a way to escape. There was none. Forcing himself to run, Omi couldn't help thinking that he wasn't getting any further. The ground appeared to be moving under his feet, like a treadmill in the gym. He turned back and saw Gau quite a distance behind him. He wasn't chasing or shooting energy balls. He was just standing there, arms folded, as if he waiting for Omi to finish running. Omi stopped. Just as he predicted and feared, the ground continued to move. It moved backwards till it halted to a stop.

"I was wondering how long you intend to run, my little hamster?" Gau mocked.

"Tell me, Gau," Omi responded curtly. "Since you are almighty, why did you set up a coven?"

"Good question." He pretended to ponder. "Why bother now? It doesn't matter now, doesn't it?"

"It does." Omi tried to sound confident. "That witchdoctor you and I met, in case you didn't know, that man is a two headed snake. Did you know that he actually wanted me to be his apprentice?"

"Oh really," Gau replied skeptically. "That's impossible. I was born with it."

"Me too!" Omi strained to smile. "You said that I was a natural. Guess that coven thing was merely a cover up for your shortfalls."

"Shortfalls?" Gau pronounced the word like it was a taboo. "I don't have any."

"Suit yourself. Like Raphael said," Omi quoted. "Once you are at the top of the ladder, you have to do things to stay there. You never intend to have a coven anyway. You were just gathering the potentials, earn their trust and then, stab them once their backs are turned. Hiroto gave you the best opportunity. Manipulating Raphael was a piece of cake. As for Michalik," He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you but you will done him in eventually."

Gau was about to reply when he stopped. Then, he began to laugh, his pitch went higher and higher.

"I see what you are trying to do," He remarked. "You are trying to stall time by playing games with my mind. Are you waiting for backup? Don't expect any. As long as I'm alive, you're trapped in this dimension. There's only one way out." Spreading his arms wide, he went on. "You're right about Hiroto and Raphael but it wasn't me alone. Michalik was too in this gig. You will never understand the bond between us. But hey! Everybody needs a bit of love. I sincerely hope you will die a satisfying death."

Clapping his hands together, he rubbed them together, forming bright flames of blue and purple that exploded sparks one after another. He hurled them towards Omi. Desperate, Omi lifted his right hand and uttered the gale chant. Waves of air merged from the ground and set a rampart between Omi and the flames. With his other hand, he used to grip his right wrist tightly. At the way his right arm was shaking, Omi was afraid that it might rip apart in the process. Omi regretted not asking the priestess about the gale chant. It was like using a computer software program without knowing the proper functions.

Through the rampart, he saw Gau looking less cocky. Perhaps, he did succeed in affecting his pride.

"Don't think you have won, Omi!" Gau roared. "It's just an appetizer."

Concentrating harder, Gau increased the magnitude of his flames, pushing Omi backwards. Gritting his teeth, Omi forcefully heaved forward, channeling every bit of strength he had. Pain was no consideration. He only prayed that by the time either of them gave way, his right arm would still be intact. As seconds rolled by, Omi sensed Gau advancing closer. The heat of his flames was upon his face, mounting his anxiety. Then, a chilling thought came to Omi's mind. It occurred to him that Gau's flames were feeding on his wind barrier. After all, any chemistry textbook would tell anyone that fire need oxygen for combustion. Omi cursed aloud in his mind.

"Ha! I've got you now!" cried Gau victoriously.

In a dark flash, Omi saw his wind barrier shattering like glass. He saw spurts of red dancing in the air. The spurts were coming from his right. His eyes rolled to that direction and saw a hump of flesh and veins dangling from his shoulder that appeared to be the remains of his right arm. Funny, he didn't feel any pain. In another blinding flash, he saw Gau's fist. Omi's head was drawn back. He saw everything upside down, roller coasting in wild circles. He fell through the air. Everything zoomed past him. He saw the field changing a barren rocky ground, rising up to catch him. Momentarily, he faintly thought he felt every bone in his body breaking to pieces.

* * *

**W**iping the blood from his dagger, Michalik found Gau standing rigidly at the edge of a cliff, frowning. Michalik found that expression very odd. In fact, it was the first time he had ever seen Gau's brows knitting together. His lips were slanting sulkily. Michalik also never saw that before.

"Gau?" He asked cautiously, approaching closer. Peering over his shoulders, he saw Omi lying motionlessly in a pool of blood at the bottom of the cliff, like discard garbage. "Is he dead?"

"He better be!" Gau retorted like a brat. "News flash, Michalik. He met our witch doctor, Muraki Kazutaka, before us. Do you know what the good doctor said about him? He would make a fine apprentice! My foot, he is! Why didn't he tell us he met that loser before?"

"Maybe, he thought he didn't need to at that time," Michalik remarked, pulling a small photograph of Omi from his inner breast pocket. "After all, we didn't ask him any questions when he instructed us to assassinate him. How peculiar. I thought assassins had the perception in detecting danger. Guess I was wrong."

"An assassin assassinated," Gau scorned. "I wonder how many surprises does the world hold for us?" Putting on an appealing smile, he held Michalik's chin. "You are still on my side, aren't you?"

"Don't be silly," he saucily replied. "A human can't function without both sides of his brain."

"You don't say," Gau amusingly advanced nearer to Michalik. After locking lips, he withdrew. "You go ahead and book air flight tickets to Thailand. We have an appointment with the doctor." An axe materialized in his right hand. "But before that, I have to get him a token of our appreciation."

* * *

**B**uoying between life and death, Omi imagined himself dreaming of a beautiful woman approaching towards him. From the way she glided over the ground, he couldn't tell if she was walking or floating in her silk garments. An elegant headdress of gold and peacock feathers crowned her head of ebony black hair that had gold circlets adoring the plaits in a vertical fashion. On her naked arms and fingers, gold bracelets and rings of the finest kind. A purplish blue veil half covered her face, exposing her almond shaped eyes. For a second, Omi saw a hue of amethyst in her dark blue pupils. He almost cried at the exquisiteness.

Rising her hand, she gently caressed one side of Omi's cheeks. The touch was cooling and it nearly made Omi feel light-headed. Then, he heard her spoke.

Do you know who I am, dying child? 

"Yes," Omi murmured lifelessly. "You are the Mother."

_Then, come into my grace, Omi Tsukiyono, my young handsome fledgling. For you will do wonders."_

"Is there a price tag to it?"

_Come to the catacombs of Rome and there you will find a monastery, hidden secretly for thousands of years. In there, there will be a mentor destined to teach you."_

"When the pupil is ready, the master will appear?" Omi sarcastically commented. "No need for more teaching. I have a plane for Thailand to catch."

_The witchdoctor, Muraki Kazutaka? My little assassin. Have patience. Vengeance will be yours when you go to Rome. _

"What if I don't go to Rome?"

_Your body returns to the earth where it came. _

"Not much options, is there?" Omi felt his body leaving him. "Then, go away! I want nothing to do with that occult mumbo-jumbo. I won't fall into the disease of Madness like you did to Raphael."

_They did it to themselves. They blindly invoke the spirits on their own. The one they should blame should be the witchdoctor. Time is running out, my dying fledgling. What will it be?_

Dying. Omi thought. What a simple word with such an ominous ring to it. What a sensation he's feeling now. He long yearned for Death but now he got it, he wasn't sure whether he wants it. Oh boy, he's falling into the part where the long-suffering hero suddenly realized he didn't want to die yet. Omi managed to crack a chuckle. Too bad the others won't be here to witness the irony. Yoji, Ken, Aya… Will the others be able to handle his death? They should. As seniors in this bloody profession, Death was no surprise. Everybody had to go. It's the matter of how and when. Omi coughed out blood. Oh dear, guess he's the first. He wondered whether he would be able to see Manx. How badly he missed her red hair.

On the other hand, if the pattern of logic was equivalent to the pattern of insanity, he might take a leap of faith on this occult power stuff. Then, he remembered Muraki Kazutaka, the bastard who started the entire mess. Well, looked like he wasn't going to let him off the hook. Sending a bunch of mentally sick hot-blooded boys to finish him. Hell, there were things a lot worse than that. Omi was growing sleepy. Yup, he was dying all right. Omi visualized him rejoicing over his death. One more score for the bad guys, huh? Now the idea of being brought back to life sounded pretty tempting. Rome was a perfect vacation spot. His 'mentor' was waiting for him. Oh goody. After training, Omi's back to kick that witchdoctor's butt. Awww… How enticing!

Then, he remembered Aya's words regarding his soul. Since when did he become a soul-searching peacemaker? He was a heartless cold-blooded son of a gun! Did it happen after he had his revenge? Did the doctors give him too much drugs that it messed up his brain cells? Why trouble oneself with such nuisance? His soul's already dammed for eternity. It wasn't if an angel were to come down, collect his broken body and take it to Heaven? He was beyond that point. In fact, he was beyond the point of any redemption!

So, what the Hell?

_This is your last chance, fledgling. What will it be? _

"I will do it," Omi answered faintly. Darkness was conquering him. He couldn't hear himself at all. "I'll go to Rome, find my mentor and become your servant. Nevertheless, you must give me the vengeance I justly deserves!"

_Agreed. When you're ready, you'll return to Japan to quench your thirst of revenge. _

At that point, Omi succumbed to the darkness. He didn't feel cold, much less feeling dead. Instead, it felt like he was sleeping in a comatose state, like an infant in his cot. Then, something flowed into his mouth. Something delightfully cold, sweet and thick. His tongue began to quiver a little. As more of that marvelous nectar traveled down his throat, his tongue became more active and eagerly lapped it up. He had no idea where it was coming from but he knew he wanted more. Whatever it was, it was strengthening him, gradually bringing him out of the darkness.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened.

* * *

**H**oisting the axe upon his shoulder, Gau clicked his fingers. The ground beneath him shook and moved downwards with a heavy moan. Omi's body was still lying there at the bottom, like a fallen tree waiting for the chopping. Gau grinned. The witchdoctor specifically said he wanted the heart. That was easy. The moving came to a stop. With slow deliberate steps, he approached the body, whistling a tune.

"If he wants the heart, then what shall I do with the rest of your miserable body?" Gau towered over the body menacingly. "I know, how about I display your head on the spike of the university gates first thing in the morning? Or should I impale your body through your ass and out of your mouth and fix your rotting corpse on the highest top of the highest building?" He placed the axe an inch over Omi's neck. "I think I'll do the chopping head thing."

Swinging his axe high, Gau was about to strike when he noticed something disturbingly wrong. The flesh from Omi's right shoulder was regenerating themselves in colours of red, blue and purple. Even the bone itself was materializing, extending to the fingertips. There was a crackling sound of bones reassembling themselves inside the body. The bruises and cuts on his skin were healing on their own, leaving no trace of the injuries.

"Impossible!" He responded. His mind tried to think of more vocabularies but his lips could only repeat the last word. "Impossible!" Swinging the axe high up again, he strike down with a killer blow.

At that very moment, Omi's eyes snapped opened. Seeing the axe, he rolled away. The axe cut the ground where he had been, shattering to pieces. Its impact knocked Gau down. On the palms of his hand, he crawled backwards as Omi stood up. The dimension around him started to disappear, washing away like a coat of paint. Speechlessly, Gau stared at Omi. There was an eerie halo radiating all over his body.

"It's over, Gau," said Omi. "Surrender while you still can."

"Impossible!" Gau cursed. "You're dead. I killed you!"

"Was," Omi corrected. "The Mother came to me. She took me into her grace."

"The Mother? What kind of witchcraft is that?"

"Does it matter?" An axe materialized in Omi's hand. "You are going to die anyway. Want to chop my body into many pieces, huh?"

"No! Wait!" Gau pleaded, crawling away. "I'll give myself up to the police. I'll confess everything!" His heart pounded immensely. His powers failed to comply with his commands.

"What a lying bastard, you are." Omi towered over him with the axe held high. "In case you didn't know, creating a dimension requires a lot of power. As an amateur, you need time to recharge. Either you didn't know that or the witchdoctor didn't tell you. Now, how does it feel to switch roles?"

"You can't kill me!" Gau croaked. "Heroes can't kill villains. It's against their principles."

"Gau," Omi replied coolly. "I'm an assassin. This is what I do."

With a powerful swing, he skillfully sliced off Gau's head. It happened so quickly that Gau didn't have time to scream. His head rolled flaccidly as his corpse slumped flat out on the ground. Blood flowed out like water from leaky pipes. The head rolled and rolled till it stopped, facing upwards. There was a bizarre peaceful expression on his face. Dropping the axe, Omi wearily gazed at the night skies, his heart beat in harmony to the chirping of the crickets. Naturally, Omi presumed he would feel some heavy emotions. There was none. Turning, he walked away into the darkness.

* * *

**_At a hospital…_**

Half-lying on his bed, Aya switched off the television with the remote control. It seemed that they were too late to save Sara Mikagami. There was also a headless body found not far from the crime scene, someone by the name of Gau Suzuran. The police found a sheet of paper in his pockets, confessing that he, Michalik Fernandes and Raphael Chaurasia were responsible for the deaths of Hiroto Kazeyousei and his girlfriend, Kelly Yuma as well as Roberto Churko and Eva Chaurasia. Earlier on, the newscaster also reported that the Raphael Chaurasia committed suicide a few hours after he was arrested. Apparently, he had bit his tongue off and bled to death. The last murderer, Michalik Fernandes, was yet to be found.

Aya leaned against the pillows, wondering how the police are going to explain Gau's mysterious beheading. It's their problem now. Well, at least Rex could finally take a few days' vacation. She needed that more than anyone.

Then, he sensed a presence lurking outside. Aya frowned. That presence was highly familiar to him but yet, it felt unnatural. It was difficult to tell whether it's welcoming or not. He heard the balcony door sliding. A straying breeze blew in. A footstep.

"Omi?" Aya guessed, stretching out his hand in attempt to touch something. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Omi answered, taking Aya's hand into his. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why didn't you contact Ken and Yoji?" Aya pressed on, trying to shake that discomforting tingling he was having. "Rex's mad at you."

"Michalik got away," replied Omi. "I traced him to his dormitory in the school's campus. Apparently, he used some spell to teleport him to somewhere safe. Guessed he took off the moment he sensed Gau's death. Lucky bastard."

"Omi," Aya interrupted strongly. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not going back to Weiss for a while," relied Omi robotically after a long while, keeping his emotions in check. "Nothing personal, just keeping my end of the bargain. After all, coming back to life doesn't come cheaply." He took a deep breath. "I know I shouldn't but I couldn't reject the offer. If I die, they'll carry on their killing spree. Ken and Yoji wouldn't be able to handle them since they aren't normal beings." Tears were coming and he was fighting to prevent them. "I shouldn't say that since I'm not normal now. I guess that the real winner is Muraki."

"Muraki?"

"He's the one responsible for giving Gau and his coven the occult powers in Thailand. In return, they had to kill me. He might be still here, maybe if you could inform Rex.."

"No. He'll return. I sense he will."

"But Aya…" Omi objected.

"No!" He said firmly. "There will be a time when he and I will settle our score. When that happens, it'll be on my terms and conditions. You'll probably face him but yours is different from mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes," replied Omi meekly. Now he done it, he made Aya angry.

"How long will you be away?" Aya returned to his gentle self.

"I don't know," Omi whispered hoarsely. His cheeks were starting to get wet. "One or two tears, I hope. I'll try to write back as much as I can. Maybe, that place might have an Internet."

"Omi…" Like an older brother, Aya led the crying boy into his arms and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Omi wept. "Back there, I didn't want to die. I was afraid to die."

"Nobody is ready to die," Aya hushed, cradling Omi like a baby. "You did what your instincts told you to." Sighing, he buried his face into Omi's dark blond locks. "Yoji and Ken are going to be furious. I don't know how Rex is going to accept your absence. Nonetheless, everyone had to leave the nest and find their destiny. Otherwise, they will never grow." Withdrawing from Omi, he continued. "Do what you must but come back in one piece. Promise?"

"I promise!" Omi nodded, bursting fresh tears from his eyes. "I promise!"

The two embraced each other for a very long time. When all the tears dried up, Omi departed without looking back.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… somewhere else…**_

Michalik staggered into a room. Blood dripped from his mouth. The teleportation spell took a heavy toll on his body but it was regrettably inevitable. Half-blinded by tears, he made his way inside. At the far end of the room, there was a man standing in front of the window, arms folded behind his back.

"Oya oya," The man remarked, turning around. "I didn't think you are capable of using such a spell. Would you like to have something to eat? I do believe I still have some dessert. Mango with sweet sticky rice? That dish is particular good."

"Muraki Kazutaka!" Michalik coughed more blood. "Trickster! You used us all along" Mustering all of his strength, he tried to summon his occult powers. "I'll kill you from where you are standing!"

"Don't fatter yourself," Muraki laughed. "You couldn't even hurt a fly at your condition. However, you should admit that you were careless in letting Gau to finish off Omi Tsukiyono all by himself. The little assassin has proven himself more worthy than I estimated. Can't blame him since that day. No doubt, _he too_ will come for me. Blood will unavoidably be shed. It seems that I underestimate you as much I underestimated Omi Tsukiyono." His Vyborg eye gleamed brightly. "Tell me, will you reconsider if I heal you wounds and personally train your powers? Will you still go after Omi Tsukiyono?"

"I will kill Tsukiyono for what he did to Gau!" He hissed. "Be warned, witchdoctor. Once I'm done with him, you're next."

"Very well," Muraki agreed. With the wave of his hand, the room immediately lit up with candles. "Shall we begin?"

**THE END **


End file.
